Frenzy
by Turquoise Lombax
Summary: Pearl spends the day out with her friends and family.
1. Oh Pearl

Pearl had just woke up from her peaceful sleep. She was in her closet searching for the perfect clothes to wear for the day. The brown eye human finally stumbled across a striped t-shirt and some torn blue jean capris. She then puts them on and stares at the body size mirror to see how she looks.

"This is perfect!" Pearl shouts. "Now all I have to do is put on makeup and prank Al."

She heads over to her makeup desk and sits down. She first grabbed on mascara and applied it then she grabbed lip gloss and applied it. Then she grabbed her brown eyeshadow putting it on as well. She looked at the mirror to make sure that everything was okay before she proceeded on to Alister's room.

Tiptoeing down the hall and to his room Pearl spotted Azimuth sitting at his computer paying a few bills. Pearl crouches down and sneaks into the restroom to find shaving cream quietly spraying it in her hand. Azimuth's ears perked up starling Pearl. She hid besides the wall.

"Whew that was a close one." Pearl whispered to herself seeing that his ears were no longer perked up.

She begins to creep inside Alister's room begins as quiet as possible she wanted to prank to really surprise him so they can both have a laugh later.

"Hey Mr.Azimuth!" Pearl shouts hitting him in the face with the shaving cream.

"Pearl!" Alister laughs getting out of the chair and chasing her down the hall.

"Your not going to catch me Mr. Azimuth." Pearl assured glancing back at him. "I'm way ahead of you."

Pearl runs down the spiral stairs into the living room out of breath. She looks behind herself and noticed that he was not behind her. "Where did he go?"

The fruit basket that was on the counter wobbles catching Pearl's attention. "Haha very funny." Pearl giggled as she walked toward the kitchen. Her eyebrow raised when she didn't see him hiding by the island.

"Where are you? You can't hide forever." Pearl said back upstairs to go to the game room.

Pearl makes it in the game room and sees nothing unusual. All she saw was the board games, Tv, game systems and the bed. She walks downstairs again wondering where'd he go.

"Alright I should make a trip to the backyard." Pearl thought to herself reaching toward the handle.

Before Pearl could fully grab the handle. Azimuth grabbes her and playfully dunks her on the couch, slamming a pie in her face.

Pearl and Azimuth begin to laugh together. Azimuth was sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath wiping a few tears from his face.

"Why did you think I would of went in the backyard!" Alister questioned watching as Pearl wiped the pie off of her face.

"I dunno." Pearl breathed laying on the couch giggling. "You got me there!"

Alister breathed as well. "You thought I was going to let you go without a fight?!"

"Yeah what else. I thought you were too old to run like that!"

Alister giggled going inside the kitchen to grab Pearl a few napkins. "Here." Alister said giving her a few napkins to wipe off her face."What would you like for Breakfast?"

"Pancakes, sausage and orange juice." Pearl answered turning on the tv.

"Okay then now you're talking I was just thinking the same thing!" Alister replied heading back into the kitchen to make Breakfast.

Pearl was watching a trend show for all teenagers alike. She thought she would never like some of the clothes that the trend show talk about but this style happens to catch her interest.

"Oo this looks interesting." Pearl said "That might fit well on me. I have to tell Marie about this!" Pearl reaches out her phone and takes a picture of the outfit on the T.V screen and sends it to Marie.

Pearl: (New Picture Image) OMG look at this new shirt

~Sent at 10:34AM

~Read at 10:37AM

Marie: OMG You watch that show too?! That is a cute shirt We have to go and buy it. We can dress as twins

~Sent at 10:37AM

~Read at 10:37AM

Pearl: If Mr.Azimuth says yes then we can go to the mall later.

~Sent at 10:38AM

~Read at 10:40AM

Marie: That will be great I want to bring some other friends along... If that's okay with you?

~Sent at 10:41AM

~Read at 10:41AM

Pearl: Sure! So what else are we going to do?

~Sent at 10:42AM

~Read at 10:45AM

"Ugh I hate getting left on R" Pearl growled.

"Pearl Breakfast is ready!" Alister called putting their food on the table.

Pearl headed toward the kitchen and sat down at the table. She stared at her delicious pancakes that were dripping with syrup and her Sausage on the side that was still steaming and dived in.

Pearl and Azimuth had their fun conversation as usual they normally talked about their day and what they wanted to do together since it was the summer. Alister would talk to Pearl about his life back on Fastoon before the fall. Pearl would talk to Alister about her HomePlanet the good times she had with her friends, family and the things there. There were other times she would talk about how cruel Earth was and begin to tear up about it. They were both glad that they were able to come up and talk to each other about pretty much anything.

Pearl sighed as she watched Alister head toward the kitchen to clean off their plates. She wanted to go to the mall today with her friends but she didn't know how to ask. "Hey Mr.Azimuth?"

Alister ears perked and turned toward her direction. "Yes?"

"I- I was wondering if I could-" Pearl stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Alister had stopped cleaning and sat on the couch next to her. He put his arm around her. "I'm listening."

"If I could go to the mall today and hang out with my friends?" Pearl gulped. She had no idea what his reaction was going to be and she was frightened.

"Sure." Alister answered."What time?"

"I dunno." Pearl shrugged her shoulders. " I will have to ask."

"Okay let me know and then I will drop you off."

"But I don't have a job or money... like I really want to go but I don't want to."

"It's fine you can go.I will give you the money."

"I thought that you were going to say no and plus you are already taking care of me, I know that I am expensive." Pearl sighed having her head down fiddling with her fingers. She enjoy living with Alister but she also feels guilty that he gave her a home with food and games and she had nothing to pay him back with.

"No Pearl. Now Don't get me wrong, kids are a lot of money but I don't mind taking care of you. It's actually my pleasure." Alister grinned.

"But Mr. Azimuth I don't understand. I thought you were going to take me to an adoption center or let me live on my own once I figured my way around the Galaxy and how things worked here."Pearl sniffled. "I feel guilty of you taking care of me because I feel that I don't deserve it and I'm not able to pay back the money." Pearl cries.

"Pearl, Pearl sweetie look at me." Alister spoken in a soft, calm voice wiping her tears. " I couldn't do that Pearl. I just couldn't. I couldn't just leave you by yourself or with anyone else actually. I knew that no one else can take care of you like I can. You don't have to worry about paying me back or anything like that because you pay me back with the respect and love you give me. Besides you are a great kid and from the moment I looked into your eyes I knew."

Pearl didn't say a word she just grabbed Alister and hugged him tightly. The words that he said touched her heart and made her feel much better. "You've treated me better than my parents ever have!"Pearl cried.

Alister rubs her back." It's going to stay like that too. I'm sorry your parents treated you that way."

Pearl nodded and grabs his shirt tighter.

"How about you text your friend and see what time she wants to go to the mall and until then we can go sightseeing. Would you like that?" Alister questioned.

Pearl wiped the last of her tears and grabbed her phone. "Yes" She agrees with her voice still wobbly.

Alister and Pearl gets off the couch and heads toward their ship to go sightseeing.


	2. Small Talk

"Wow Pearl this is a nice view isn't it?" Alister said driving toward another planet.

"Yeah space is very beautiful..." Pearl replies staring out of the ship. " Back on my home Planet we weren't able to space travel.. We had only a few spaceships and only astronauts were able to go."

"That sucks Pearl for you to be stuck on one Planet and stay in a single town." Azimuth could not believe how isolated how Planet was.

"That's not the worst part. Humans have constant wars with themselves based on the color of their skin that's a little outrageous don't you think?"

Azimuth nods. " Yes Pearl it is. Color should not divide you, in fact it should bring people together."

Pearl stays quiet wondering how bad Earth got since she left.

"People will kill each other there for dumb reasons and cause chaos around the area. Some worst than others. I was one of the lucky ones because were I lived was nothing compared to upstate. Getting shot because of the color of your shirt is tragic."

Azimuth had no idea to reply he'd almost didn't believe Pearl. "Are you serious?!"

Pearl nods.

"That's crazy?! The police need to handle that?"

"Mr.Azimuth don't even get me started on the police. It's so corrupt there.. I'm glad I left."

"Pearl how did you even make it over here? I know you took a spaceship but how did you sneak in and escape?"

"It's too much explaining so I will shorten it up. I basically learned how to use stealth and learned a little bit of a spaceship. Besides I'm safe now..."

Azimuth parks his ship on Planet Pokitaru. Pearl leaped out of the ship and stared at the beauty on this planet.

"Wow Mr.Azimuth this place is beautiful." She commented feeling the breeze of the wind. "So relaxing."

Azimuth chucked. "It's a beauty isn't it? Me and Kaden had a week vacation over here before. Ah memories..."

"You miss Kaden a lot.." Pearl said feeling bad for Azimuth she never had a friend like him so she could not relate.

"Yeah.." Alister sighed with his ears beginning to glum.

"Oh great." Pearl thought to herself. "I have to make him feel better.. Oo I know!"

"Hey Mr. Azimuth I was thinking that later we can go to that mechanic place."

"Big Al's?.. Well of course." Azimuth said in a motivated tone.

Pearl had enough of the breeze and began to walk off. "I would love for you to teach me how to build stuff. Especially proton scrubs.. they sound interesting to make."

"I still can't believe that you never had building as your class."

"Nope not on Planet Earth. Maybe here though when I go to school on a different planet for the first time."

Pearl's voice changed from happy to worried in a matter of seconds which had Azimuth concerned.

"Is everything alright Pearl?" Azimuth questioned noticing a watery form in her right eye.

"I-I dunno.." Pearl looks up at Alister. "Do you think the kids will like me there?"

Pearl had a lot of problems on Planet Earth when the kids would bully her and ignore her. This flashback gave her fear of her future school.

"Of course they will." Alister reassured wiping that tear form. "You are smart, cute and adorable. You have this unusual funny sense of humor and you have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks." Pearl sniffles. "What if someone does bully me?"

"I will be there in a flash just know that. I don't want anyone taking that smile away from you so can you ignore the negativity the best you can Pearl?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good." He replied.

Pearl and Alister headed toward the park and began their sightseeing.


	3. A Walk In The Park

Pearl was walking toward the fields viewing the gorgeous blue skies. She sits down in the grass and watch as people nearby fly their kites, throw rocks in the lake, hearing the kids run around laughing and having fun with their parents.

Alister was not so far behind. He was grabbing a umbrella, towels, mosquito spray, a kite, and fishing equipment out of his ship.He closes his ship and begins to head towards Pearl.

Pearl heard several annoying grunts which distracted her from sightseeing. She turned around to see who was making that noise. It was Azimuth struggling with the equipment.

"Mr.Azimuth"Pearl said getting up to go and help him.

"No Pearl I got it." Azimuth as the towels and umbrella slipped from his grasp.

Pearl bend down to grab them both. "It's okay if you need help." She smiled as she takes the mosquito spray from his arm. "We are sitting over here."

Alister follows Pearl to their spot dropping the supplies.

"That fishing equipment must of been the heavy package." Pearl joked beginning to spread out the towels on the grass.

Alister stabs the umbrella into the ground. "It would of been way too heavy for you to handle." Alister sits down on his blue towel with shells

"Yeah." Pearl sits down with Alister under the umbrella and leans toward him. "It's a pretty day outside. Pretty but windy."

Alister nods. "This is a perfect day for me to show you how to fish."

Pearl looks up to Alister surprised. "You really think I'm ready? But what if I fall into the water."

"That won't happen." Alister reassured. "Even if you do end up falling I won't let you drown."

Pearl had an uneasy smile on her face. She was not convinced that she was ready to learn how to fish. "I-- I dunno Mr. Azimuth."

Alister's smile turned into a slight frown. Why was she so worried? This could be a new experience for her and he wanted her to enjoy every second of it. "It would be fun."

Pearl shrugged her shoulders as she hunch up her knees and lays her head on her arms. If he could not get Pearl to go and fish with him, his next best idea was for her to watch him fish while she stays on land and watch from afar.

"You see how much fun those two are having?" Azimuth questioned pointing at the mother and son that were at the lake.

"It is a little funny that the fish smacked the kid in the face but I'm still not going."

"Okay then. Well if you change your mind I will be down there fishing." He informed standing up. "There is a kite if you want to fly it and over there is a little hangout for the teenagers if you want to go and talk." He picks up the fishing equipment heading down towards the lake.

Pearl breathed as she turned around and picked up her kite. She gets up, stretches and begins to fly her kite.

Minutes has passed and Pearl was already getting unamused of flying her kite. She sits back down under the umbrella and begins to watch the lombax in curiosity. Alister happened to turn around to check on Pearl. He waved virtuously at Pearl.

"You need anything?" Pearl called. She couldn't tell if he needed her help with something or that he was waving at her or someone else.

"No." Alister answered. "I'm just checking on you."

"Okay." Pearl shouted glaring a bit. She knew that he was trying to convince her to go over there but she was not falling for it. She decides to go over there with the other teenagers.

"Hey." Pearl greeted.

The teenagers didn't respond back to Pearl. They just stared at her. They never seen a species like Pearl before and they were curious.

"Woah what are you?" One of the boys asked.

"Does it matter?!" A blarg girl shouted in excitement tugging Pearl over. "She is definitely hanging with us."

Pearl was forced to sit down on the beach and laid in front of her were a group of teenagers staring at her.

Pearl giggled nervously trying to keep her chill. She should be use to this attention by now but she still struggles with it.

"So uh pretty day out." Pearl mentioned trying to spark a conversation.

"Yes it is."

"So what brings you to this Galaxy?" the girl blarg asked.

"I ran away from Home." Pearl answers.

Another girl gasped. "Why?"

"Well uh things on my Planet got complicated so uh.."

"Hey don't ask her those questions. It's personal and we don't even know her. Would you like to join us in a game of Hoverboarding?"

"Hooverboarding?" She asked confused. "What's that?"

"Timmy show her." The blarg told.

The blue Rilgarian stood up and showed her his sparkling new hooverboard.

"Woah!" Pearl's mouth dropped in amazement. The Hooverboard was red with a few gold diamond on it. Pearl was mainly pondering about the signature on the right side of the hooverboard.

"What's that on the hooverboard?"

"This is signed by Skid McMarx himself."

"Who's that?"

All the teenagers gasped in shocked.

"I'm sorry if I offended anyone but I'm new here-"

"I can't believe you've never heard of him! Do you even have a hoverboard?" Carl asked.

Pearl shakes her head.

"Well you can use mine." Amber tossed her hooverboard to Pearl.

Barely catching it Pearl holds it as she stood up. She also noticed that her shimmering board was signed by Skid McMarx himself. Pearl had no idea who this guy was but she was already wanted to be his new fan.

"Who is this Skid McMarx guy?"

"Only the best hooverboarder ever hmp!" Mark said taking the hooverboard out of Pearl's grasps and placing it in the grass." Okay get on."

Pearl never saw anything like this float before which frightened her before. She was not sure if she wanted to try it but Mr. Azimuth suggested that she should try new things and she took his advice.

"C'mon cutie don't be nervous." Timmy helped Pearl get up on the hooverboard.

Pearl tried not to blush.

"Woah." Pearl screamed feeling the tugging motion of the hooverboard.

"Don't worry I got you." Amber assured holding Pearl on her waist.

Pearl was holding the blarg on her shoulders. "Um am I doing this on my own?"

"No." Timmy said getting on his hooverboard and waiting on the side of her. "Here you well need this helmet."

Timmy tried to put the helmet on Pearl but it wouldn't fit. So he tries to pull down on the helmet.

"Ouch that hurts." Pearl growls.

"Your forehead is big." Timmy laughed.

Pearl glared at Timmy. "Oh yeah well.. um.. " Pearl felt like she had to come up with a funny comeback as quick as possible. She knew the one in her head was not going to be a good one but she used it anyway. "Your big head is twice as big as these hooverboards combined."

"Ooo" the teenagers encouraged.

"Haha okay um.." Timmy didn't know her name so he gave her a nickname. "Hazel."

Pearl searched around for Hazel but she didn't spot anyone coming up. "Who's Hazel?"

The teenagers all looked at each other then back at Pearl before laughing.

"Ahhh ahaha what's funny!"

"Your nickname is now Hazel.. unless you want to tell us your name." Amber smiled.

"It's Pearl." She smiled back delighted.

"Pearl there is a bug on you!" Passion joked.

"Get it off me!" Pearl squealed throwing her hands in the air.

Pearl's movement set off the inactive hooverboard and it turned on going at a fast speed.

"Help!" Pearl panicked.

"Hang on!" Timmy warned going after Pearl.

Mark also hopped on his hoverboard chasing after the two. Pearl was trying her hardest to control the board but she found it unusually hard to work with.

"Pearl jump!" Mark suggested.

"Can't you see I'm high in the air right now no?!" She shouts at the Fongoid.

"Pearl just shift your weight like with hooverboots." Timmy told going up a few trees.

"I've never rode hooverboots before!"

"How haven't you fell off this thing yet?!"

"Watch out!" Mark warned seeing a huge tree branch in front of Pearl.

"Oh no..." Pearl said quietly. She had no idea what to do at the moment. She had adrenaline rushing through her veins pumping faster as she approached the branch.

An unexpected reaction happened to Pearl when she reaches the branch she leaps over the branch and lands back on the board.

Amber and Carl cheered. "You go girl!"

"Hey, hey guys I think I am beginning to get the hang of it." Pearl grinned as she reaches over to touch the leaves on the tree.

Timmy and Mark finally caught up with Pearl and they get her to slow the board down and landing in front of Amber, Carl and Passion.

"That was incredible! How did you learn how to do that so fast?" Carl gasped shaking Pearl back and forth.

"I dunno. It was just a flight reaction I guess." Pearl jumped up and down "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I had the guts to actually jump!"

"You did great there champ." Amber side hugged Pearl.

"You should totally come with us and race." Mark suggested waiting on Pearl to catch up with the rest of them walking.

Pearl couldn't stop staring Mr.Azimuth who was fishing all by himself. Pearl sighed. If she could jump high in the air on her own then of course fishing could not be bad.

"A-- are you coming Pearl?" Timmy questioned waiting on the sidewalk for Pearl. He was worried that she was staring out and was quiet all of a sudden.

Pearl turns around slowly then looks at Mr. Azimuth one last time before making her decision. "I do but I want to go fishing with him." Pearl pointed. "I left him all alone down there and he is bored and need company I'm sure."

"Oh alright then." Passion said. "Go and hang out with your father then."

Pearl shakes her head. "No he is not my father he is my guardian."

"That lombax over there?" Mark said in a shocked voice. "I thought they all left."

"All left?" Pearl didn't recall Azimuth telling her about the lombaxes leaving. She took a note of that to ask him about it later.

"Yeah didn't he tell you. These cragmites took over their Home Planet Fastoon and killed a ton of them. They used this worm hole device to escape to another dimension." Carl explained.

"No..no" Pearl studdered. "No wonder at times he kept to himself and was aggressive towards people." She thought to herself.

"You should ask him about that." Passion said.

"Yeah..yeah" Pearl nods still trying to process the information down. It came to her too fast and too soon in an unexpected way.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go and take a picture with the lombax. It's not everyday you get to see one." Timmy runs toward Mr. Azimuth waving his phone. "Lombax, Lombax."

The group of teens followed behind him also yelling. Alister turned around and saw the teenagers running up on him.

"Hey can we get a picture."the purple eyed blarg grinned.

"Why sure." Alister was delighted that the teens wanted a group picture.

"Pearl get in here girl." Timmy encouraged.

Pearl squeezed in with the rest of them and they all took a selfie.

"This selfie is perfect!" Amber squealed.

"Hey Pearl what's your social media name?" Timmy asked scooting close by Pearl.

Pearl took her phone and put her social media name and Timmy added her.

"Alright well I will tag you in it and we will hang out with you soon." Timmy assured doing a subtle wink at Pearl.

"Okay." Pearl winked back.

The teenagers began to head off.

"Bye Pearl we will see you soon." Mark waved.

"Bye." Pearl waved.

The teenagers waved back at her.

Pearl was just standing there with her hands crossed smiling at them as they walked off.

"You can go with them if you want." Alister told. He didn't want to ruin her fun with her age group.

"No I actually want you to teach me how to fish."

"Oh you." Alister squeezed her for a bear hug and ruffles with her hair a bit.


	4. Catch Em Girl

"Come,come." Alister smiled gesturing Pearl to come by the water.

Pearl was carefully making her way down the lake with Mr. Azimuth by her side holding his arms. Azimuth bends down to give her a fishing rod. Pearl holds onto the fishing rod while he gets behind her and shows her what to do.

"Okay Pearl what you are going to is put this worm on the Hook." He holds out the worm for her to grab.

Pearl had a disgusted look on her face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Pearl. It is apart of the experience. Grab it." Alister wiggled the word around waiting for her to grab it.

Pearl used her index finger and thumb to grab the worm at the end. The worm ended up slipping out of her grasp.

"Oh cmon Pearl you really have to feel the worm." Alister picks up the worm and drops it in her hand.

Pearl was not expecting the lombax to do that without telling her. She felt the earthworm crawl on her and she screaming throwing the earthworm in the air. The Earthworm landed it in her hair and she began to run while spinning around hoping for the worm to come off of her. Alister chases after Pearl trying to grab the worm off of her.

"Pearl be still." Alister said calming her down to grab the worm off of her.

Alister and Pearl walks back to their fishing site and he puts the worm on for her.

"That's quite an experience." Pearl growled fixing her hair.

Alister saw that Pearl was not liking it already and he had to somehow make it up to her. "Pearl sweetie I will make it up to you."

Pearl crossed her arms and glared at him. Alister couldn't help but to smile. She was adorable to him when she got mad at stuff like that.

"Here." He hands her the rod and gets behind her showing her the ropes of how to fish." Okay now since you have the rod in the water you wait for a bite and reel it in using all of the strength Orvus gave you!"

"Who's Orvus?"

"You- you don't know-" It hit Alister at that moment. Of course she didn't know who he was she is new to this Galaxy. "Well Pearl later I will have to teach you all about him. He is the leader of the Zoni and he is the creator of the Great Clock."

"What is a Zoni? What is the Great Clock?"

"Yeah Pearl I will have to save this conversation for another day." He picks up the fishing rod and fish right besides Pearl.

Minutes has passed and there was not even a tug from Pearl's rod. She felt unlucky as she saw everyone else catching fish. Mr.Azimuth has even caught a couple of fish.

"Did everyone take the fish?" Pearl said seeing that Azimuth only caught small fish so he released them back into the lake.

Suddenly Pearl's rod began to tug her.

"Mr.Azimuth-" Pearl hollered.

"On it."Azimuth replied grabbing Pearl's waist walking upwards.

"You're not going to help me tug him!" Pearl breath in utter disbelief.

"Pearl you caught it so it's all on you reel it in I believe in you!" He cheered.

"Here I go." Pearl hoped for her not to break the rod or worse the fish pulls her in the water.

She begins pulling the fish out of land using all of her strength. The rod kept on letting go as she struggles to reel it in. She finally manage to pull the fish up and Alister quickly runs and grabs it. It was the biggest fishing she has ever seen a magic blue carp.

"You did it Pearl!" Alister cheered holding onto the carp as tight as he could. "Open the cooler for me sweetie."

Pearl runs and opens the cooler for Azimuth but the carp was way too slippery for Azimuth and it falls out of his grasp. Pearl gasped as she sprints to tackle the fish down to the ground. The fish escaped again and it was up to Alister to get it. He sprints to try and capture it. He tried to tackle it but he trips on a rock and fall face first into the mud. The fish escapes back into the water.

"Awe man." Pearl whined she didn't even noticed that her outfit was all muddy she was so focused on catching that fish.

Alister moans as he lifts his head up from the mud. Pearl walks up to Mr.Azimuth and bends down. There were spots of mud on his face but his whole face was not covered in mud.

Pearl helps Alister up. "You are muddy."

"So are you." He smiled back.

Pearl looks down at her clothes in shocked. "Oh my we might as well had a mud fight."

Alister began to laugh hardly at her joke. Pearl laughed as well.

"You should of seen the look on your face when you fell face first into the mud!" Pearl continued to laugh.

At this moment both of their sides hurt from laughing so they sat down in the grass.

Alister breath in relief. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes I did it's been fun fishing with you. I look forward to do it again soon." Pearl reaches over and hugs him.

Azimuth returns the hug patting her on the back. Pearl's phone beeped at it was Marie letting her know that she and her friends were on there way to the mall.

"Was that your friend?"

"Yes she said that they are on their way to the mall."

Alister gets up. "Okay then. Let's clean up and head over there." He offered Pearl a hand to get up.

Alister and Pearl picked up their supplies and got into the ship to go back home before they head back out to go to the mall.


	5. So Cute

"Pearl!" Marie cheered as she runs over hugging Pearl.

"Hey Marie." Pearl smiles.

"This must be your dad." One of Marie's friend walked up and greeted. "Nice to meet you Mr. --um."

"Azimuth." He answered shaking the girls hand as well.

"That's not my Dad he is my guardian." Pearl whispered into Brooke's ear.

"Oh Pearl, Mr.Azimuth this is my other friend Sydney." Marie greeted.

The Tharpod waved at Pearl and Mr. Azimuth and they both waved back at her.

"So you want to go to the pet store right quick?" Sydney questioned.

"Sure. Mr.Azimuth are you coming?" Pearl looks behind and smile at him.

"Yes but after that I am leaving. I have to go grocery shopping."

"Okay. Show us the way to the pet store." Pearl said.

"Follow me." Sydney ordered walking in front of the rest of them.

They arrived at the pet store and they were tons of adorable animals. Some Pearl has never seen before.

Pearl walks around in awe. The first animal that she wanted to touch were the pink rabbits.

"Woah look at this!" Pearl begins to pay the one eye bunny on his back and then squeals. "Rabbits back on my Home Planet had two eyes and four legs not one eye and three legs."

"Wow your Home Planet is so weird." Marie said joining Pearl rubbing the green rabbit.

"It probably got weirder since I left." Pearl guessed.

"Hey look at these fish." Sydney called.

The three came over and spotted the purple gilled fish.

Alister chucked. " My parents used to always buy me this breed of fish until I figured out my parents were replacing them every time that they'd die."

Pearl chuckled with him and breath a sigh of nostalgia. " I remember my first pet it was a hamster. It is a rodent that is fluffy and cute. It died like a year later though."

"Awe animals at your Home Planet don't live long do they?" Sydney mentioned wondering what will kill them off so quickly.

"Nope but neither do humans." Pearl replied in an negative tone before walking away.

Alister was worried about the comment she made and made him wonder how long Pearl would live. Was she being sarcastic or Humans actually don't live that long? He decides to ask her about it later.

"Pearl!" Marie screeched tugging Pearl by her arm.

"What is it- awwww!" Pearl was amazed at what was in front of her.

It was a pretty pink bird with gorgeous feathers with bright blue eyes and two bunny like ears. Pearl fell in love with it instantly. She grabs Azimuth's arm. "Look." She whispered watching the birds every movement.

Azimuth nods. "I see Pearl." He never saw Pearl interested in a animal like that before. She would normally give him a reply like 'oh my God cool' or 'I've never seen this before' This time was different she really like this species.

"Can I play with it?" She asked the employee.

"Sure." The employee reaches into his back pocket and opens the room so that she can play with the bird for a little while.

Alister watched her behind the glass screen enjoying every second of it.

"The bird likes my company." Pearl laughed as the pink bird flew a few times around her.

"It sure does." Alister crosses his arms and smiled.

"There you are Pearl! You want to go shopping now?" Sydney asked. She was tired of the animals by now and she was ready to go dress shopping.

"Yeah." Pearl lied as she exited the glass screen. There was a sad expression to her face that only Azimuth caught onto. He follows the girls out the store.

"Alright Pearl. You have fun with your friends and stay out of trouble." Alister instructed.

"Thanks Mr.Azimuth."

"C'mon Pearl let's go over here." Marie suggested making their way up the stairs.

Azimuth was delighted that Pearl was going to have fun with her friends while he went to go take care of business. He takes one long look at the pet store and began to think a bit before leaving the mall.


	6. Fashion Trends

Since Pearl was new to this galaxy she didn't know a lot about their fashion and how the teenagers here decides with outfit goes together. Pearl would always wear her human clothes that she was comfortable wearing. This was going to be her first time actually buying clothes from a different galaxy and she was a bit nervous.

"Pearl I still can't believe that you have never shopped for clothes here!" Marie gasped playfully budding into Pearl.

"Yeah me either. I am kinda nervous."

"Oh don't be nervous. You have nothing to worry about." Sydney reassured.

"Yes I do! What if the clothes don't fit me right? Or if I just look plain ugly in them." Pearl was worried about how she showed her self image.

"Girl relax you haven't even tried a single outfit yet." Marie mentioned. "We are going inside this store. It has sizes for all body types."

Pearl, Marie and Sydney entered the Axiom Size store. Pearl was roaming around the store looking at every outfit she could find. Some were cute but they were too expensive, other outfits were also cute to her but she knew that Azimuth would never let her wear it.

"Do you see anything?" Sydney approached her with a few clothes in her hand.

"No.. none of this look like it is for me."

"Well you are lucky to have friends like us. Try these on." Marie gave Pearl a few outfits to try on. Sydney plied her outfits on to of Marie's

"How did you two find clothes like that?" Pearl began to head toward the dressing rooms.

"Don't worry about it try the clothes on." Sydney shouts across the store.

Pearl enters the dressing room and places the clothes on her racks. She first grabs Marie's pair, it was a shirt that had a cute shade of green with blue pants and a purple scarf hanging down on the pants. She was unsure if she even wanted to shop today but she was aware that soon that she will overgrow her Human clothes some day so she tries it on.

She notices that the Tharpod clothes are pretty different from the Fongoid clothes really. The Fongoids clothes have a neckline that comes up almost under the chin as opposed to the Tharpod clothes whose neckline just low and open. The Fongoid clothing also looks like a sleeveless top with a stiff metal collar with little circles on it.

"What do you think of it." Marie asked waiting for her to come out.

Pearl stares at herself in the body mirror. The clothes fit her right but it just wasn't her style. She comes out of the dressing room and shows her friends.

"Oh my Orvus Pearl you look stunning!" Sydney gasped.

Pearl shrugged her shoulders.

Marie saw Pearl shrugged her shoulders and knew that something was wrong. "What's Wrong Pearl? You don't like it we'll find you another."

Pearl didn't even have time to explain to them that this was not the store for her. It was just one outfit maybe if she tried of another outfit she would like it she thought to herself. She sits down at a bench nearby the dressing room watching the other customers shop.

"Here Pearl try this." Sydney holds out the Tharpod clothes in front of her.

Pearl goes back into the room and tries on the shade of pink Tharpod clothing and she still didn't like it.

"Sorry girls. I- I just don't like this clothing on me it looks weird." Pearl said with caution. She didn't want to make her friends feel bad. She takes off the Tharpod clothing and comes out of the dressing room.

"Maybe we should go to the jewelry store then come back to shopping for clothes." Sydney suggested. "Do you like that idea Marie and Pearl?"

They both nodded.


	7. Bling

Pearl and her friends enter inside a jewelry store and Pearl already spots a few pieces of jewelry that she would like to wear.

"Woah guys what is the bracelet made out of?" Pearl asked with her eyes full of wonder. She saw the shinny pink bracelet in a glass container.

Marie walks over and lays on the container. "This is made out of Rose Quart." She answers pointing at it. "It is very expensive though."

"Yeah its in the glass." Pearl said.

"Hey look at this." Sydney called over. "Now this is a beauty. Pearl hold out your arm."

Pearl holds out her arm and Sydney puts on a diamond red bracelet on her.

"It looks good on you girl." Marie smiled. "Try this necklace on."

Pearl lowers her head for Marie to put the necklace on her. Pearl walks to the mirror and examine herself.

"I do look cute." She grins spinning around.

The pearl necklace broke and the pieces began to bounce everywhere.

"Oh shit what do we do?" Pearl panicked reaching down to grab the pieces.

"Pearl forget it!" Sydney snatches her arm and pulls her away. They go to another section of the store and pretends like nothing happened.

"Wow that was cheap." Pearl commented.

"We'll find another what about this necklace? Does this one look cute on me?"

Pearl and Marie looks down at the necklace. Marie thought the necklace was perfect while Pearl thought it was way too big. She might have been overthinking since she is in a new galaxy now and their fashion styles are different.

"It's perfect." Pearl breathed." When are we going to go eat?"

"You are hungry already." Marie said in shock. "That stomach of yours don't take long does it?"

Pearl shakes her head.

"Well I am going to buy this necklace and we will be on our way to the food court." Sydney assured.


	8. Food Court

Pearl and her two friends makes it over to the food court. Pearl goes to restaurant to restaurant trying to figure out what she would like to eat without the food being gross to eat.

"Marie, Sydney? Is there any food that I can eat that is not seafood or not disgusting?" Pearl inquired. Pearl was a picky eater and she would not eat anything that looks a slight bit of disgusting.

"We have pizza over there." Marie said pointing to the pizza place.

"Hmm I guess I can eat pizza and then come back to eat something else." Pearl thought to herself.

She goes in line and pays for her food while her two friends wait on her. When all three of them received their food they began to search for a table.

"I don't see any tables." Marie said.

Pearl walks around carefully and she spots someone sitting down waving at her. She didn't know who it was at first but when she walks closer it was Timmy and his friends.

"Timmy!" Pearl blurted speeding over to his direction. Her other two friends followed behind her and had a seat.

"We weren't expecting you here." Passion smiled hugging Pearl. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"These must be your friends. Hi I am Timmy. This is Amber, Passion and Mark."

"Hey." Pearl's friends waved back.

"So Pearl did you talk to your dad about it yet?" Timmy asked munching on his corn dog.

"Where did you get that from?" Pearl ignored his question.

"Over there." Timmy answered.

"Oh and no. I will though... why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"So since we are all together now. When we get done eating do you girls want to join us?"

"Hell yeah!" Sydney shouted.

Mark laughed. "Okay then girls. You are going to have a great time with us!"

Pearl smiled at Mark. She knew that the fun was going to get started the moment they leave the food court.

"Want to play spin the bottle?" Passion places a bottle on the middle of the rectangular table.

"Sure." They all agreed.

Passion spins it and they all watch in curiosity wondering who it will land on first.

"And... Mark.. Truth or dare?" Amber said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a outie for a bellybutton?"

"Yes."

"Show us." Pearl smirked wanting to make fun of him.

"Pearl..." He replied knowing that if he would of shown them it would be embarrassing.

"You heard the girl show it." Timmy teased.

Mark rolled his eyes before revealing his stomach. The whole table was quite amused. Timmy, Pearl and Passion were trying not to laugh while Marie was disgusted at his hairy belly.

"How do you even bend down!" Sydney laughed

"Haha very funny."

"Gosh your stomach looks like that. I hope it doesn't look like that or worst down below." Amber commented.

Mark stabs his fork into his meatball. "I will throw this meatball at you."

Amber didn't take his threat seriously."Yeah whatever flabby"

Mark flings the meatball at Amber but she scoots out the way with no problem. The meatball ends up hitting a girl in her face.

"Hey!" She shouts turning her head towards them.

They all made a slight adjustment to their faces as the girl approached them.

"Who the hell threw this." She growls showing them the meatball.

Timmy puts his feet on the table and crosses his arms and lays back in his chair.

"Timmy put your feet down." Pearl said. "It's rude."

"Yeah and I don't want to eat at the table with his feet on it." Marie agreed.

"Okay so then no one is going to answer my question." The girl said in a aggressive tone. She throws the meatball into Timmy's soup and walks off.

Timmy takes his feet off the table and sits back up. "That wasn't even me! It was Mark."

"She needed a face make over anyway." Passion snickered.

"Her hair is stiff." Pearl laughed.

Her friends laughed with her.

"Ooo and look at those Jeans." Pearl commented. "They are wrinkled and dirty."

"Um Pearl you have ripped jeans..." Amber mentioned.

"Hey this is fashion on Planet Earth." Pearl said trying not to get mad.

"You are not on Planet Earth anymore sweetie. Once we finish eating we are taking you shopping." Timmy assured.

"We did that already we couldn't find anything that she likes." Marie responded.

"Yeah it's just not my style."

"It may be because you are use to Earth's clothes. Sooner or later you are going to grow out of those clothes and you are going to need new ones." Mark recommended.

"You're right." Pearl sighed.

"Don't worry we will find you something. After that then we will have some fun in the mall." Amber winked finishing her drink.

"We will save this truth or dare stuff for later." Passion reaches for the bottle and puts it in her purse.

Pearl gets up and buy her a corndog before she sits back down with her friends.

"Wow Pearl you sure do eat a lot." Timmy said.

Pearl paused and darted her eyes before looking up. "Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Oh no not at all." Timmy smirked seeing that she was already almost finished with her corndog. "I just said you eat a lot."

Pearl takes her unfinished cup of water and pours it on Timmy.

"Hey what was that for?" Timmy whined.

Pearl gets up and giggles. "Y'all ready to go."

"Yeah. We were just waiting on you." Sydney answered.

They all got out of their seats and threw their trash away before heading out to go shopping.


	9. Novelty

Pearl and her friends began looking for stores to shop in. Particularly ones that Pearl would like their style.

"So where is Carl?" Pearl asked.

"He had to go to work." Amber answers. "He works in the mall actually."

"Cool." Pearl replied nodding her head.

"So Pearl what type of styles are you into?" Marie questioned. She wanted to find the best clothing for her best friend.

"I like clothes that has quotes on them. Some clothes that are colorful and other ones that have solid colors. I would like to buy a croptop-"

Marie interrupted Pearl. "Now you know your Dad won't let you wear that."

Pearl sighed. "You're right."

"Wow your Dad won't let you wear croptops... that sucks.." Passion said.

"It's probably because her stomach is fat." Mark teased.

"No it's not." Pearl showed her stomach proudly as she smirks.

All of them paused to stare at her bellybutton.

"Woah look at that bellybutton." Amber said in amazement.

"It's an inky." Timmy begins to tickle her.

Pearl laughs loudly. "Stop this is getting weird."

"Okay then." Timmy stops tickling her. "This is our first stop."

Pearl's mouth opened widely as she entered the store. There were lava lamps and other novelty items there. She loved all the items there but she noticed it was not a clothes store.

"Hey this is not a clothes store." Pearl said.

"Oh we know. We will go clothes shopping soon but right now let's look at these novelty items." Mark suggested.

Pearl stares at a self. "Oo what's this thing?" She questioned standing on her tip toes.

"Need help." Timmy teased also reaching up on his tip toes to reach it.

"We are the same height." Pearl crossed her arms.

"Nope I am a couple of centimeters taller than you." Timmy smirked grabbing the item Pearl wanted.

Pearl observes the beauty of the lava lamp. "This lava lamp is ten times better than the one on Planet Earth."

"Oh is that were you are from." Passion buds in.

"Yes it's horrible there so don't even get me started on explaining."

"Hey look at this." Mark pointed.

"That is a awesome novelty toy." Marie mentioned grabbing it from the rack.

"It's poop." Sydney snatches the toy from Marie. "It's literally poop."

"What so exciting about that?" Amber shrugged her shoulders.

"Because if you have pets or younger siblings you can blame it on them and prank other people with it." Pearl explained.

"See this girl know what she is talking about, I like her already." Timmy points back at her and smiles.

Pearl winks at Timmy and puts out her finger guns.

"Hey Marie try this out." Passion said showing her this big black ball.

"Oo the magic eight ball!" Timmy exclaimed. "Legends say that a genie died in there and it tells the future of people."

"It's a psychic in there not a genie!" Pearl disagrees taking the ball from Marie and shaking it.

"Ugh Pearl that's not how it works." Amber takes the ball back from Pearl. "When will I get married." She shakes the ball waiting for a answer.

" In Thirty years! C'mon I'll be like in my 40's ugh." Amber hands the ball to Sydney as she was chuckling.

"My turn, my turn!" Sydney chucked. "How many inches wide is Pearl's forehead?"

"Hey!" Pearl laughed trying to keep Sydney from shaking the ball.

Pearl accidentally bumps Sydney into the items on the shelves and a jar of jumping beans fell down among the teens.

"Ahhh!" Marie hollered. "There are in my bra!"

"You have a B cup you will get them out soon" Sydney joked.

Timmy and Mark were on the floor laughing. Timmy was recording the girls fight off the beans.

"This is definitely going on Star Gears." Timmy grinned.

"Star Gears woooo. Fight off those beans." Mark cheered while he was picking up the beans popping close to him.

"Um you guys can be helpful you all can pick up the beans instead of recording." Pearl squawked bending down to shake her shirt.

Timmy shrugged his shoulder and continue to record before he takes his precious time to get up to help them.

A few minutes later all the beans were back in the jar.

"Alright I had enough of this store. I am not going to put up with another fight with the items here. Where to now?" Pearl asked putting the jar back on the shelf.

"Blarg 21!" They all shouted.

Pearl jumped a little startled that they were all so close to her. "Alright Blarg 21 it is." Pearl smiled at her friends before leaving with them.


	10. Blarg 21

Pearl and her friends entered Blarg 21. It is one of the hottest stores to go to shop in. Pearl walks toward the jewelry section and begins to stare a sparkling blue ring there. She picks it up and examines it.

"This ring is really pretty.. Is this made out of real diamonds?" Pearl asked.

"You might want to put that down. Those rings rust quickly." Passion told her.

"Okay then." Pearl replies putting down the ring.

"Hey Pearl try this on." Amber suggested trying to shove a shirt over her head.

"Amber!" Pearl squeaked trying to get away from her grasp.

Timmy crossed his arms and chuckles. "Amber that shirt is obviously too small for her to wear she can't even get her arms in there. You didn't even ask her what size she wears."

"I wear a medium." Pearl answers struggling to take the shirt off of her head. "Marie help."

Marie comes over to help her friend.

"Hmm." Mark rubbed his chin. "You look like you wear a small in blarg."

"I'm pretty sure that I wear medium." Pearl repeated. "Anything smaller than medium I will be struggling to get out of."

Marie takes off the X- small t-shirt off of her and Mark easily puts on another small shirt. Pearl goes to a body long mirror to look at the shirt.

"Hey I like this shirt!" Pearl blurted. "What does it say?"

They all turned to Pearl in shock.

"Oh my! You mean you really can't read Solianian?" Sydney gasped.

"I can only read a little bit of it. I only been in this galaxy for about 3 months now. My Home Planet doesn't use this type of writing." She explains.

"Woah. I knew where you came from was far but I didn't know that it was this far." Amber said. "You must live very, very far away then."

"Mm hmp." Pearl nods glad that she was away from Planet Earth. "My guardian is going to teach me more on how to read Solianian."

"Well the shirt says Caution mouth accelerates from zero to sarcasm in less than sixty seconds." Passion read.

"That is totally her." Timmy chuckled.

Pearl giggles and takes off the t-shirt and hangs onto it for her to buy.

"Pearl come here." Marie called.

Pearl walked over to her friend. "What is it?

Marie holds it up in front of Pearl. "Guess this symbol."

Pearl stares at the symbol to her it was a planet with a lightening strike at the bottom of it with meteors flying around it. "Hmm something to support planets."

Marie couldn't believe her reply and burst out laughing. "No Pearl. Take another guess."

"I give up."

"It's stands for the Q-Force."

"Ohhh!" Pearl felt dumb that she didn't realize what it was. "I've watched a few episodes of the Q-Force and my da- guardian read a few comics to me."

"Well that's another interest that me and you are interest in." Marie smirked.

Pearl heads over to a rack filled with pants. She grabs a pair and notice the huge difference between the Soliana galaxy pants and the ones on Earth.

"Um why do your pants have diamonds going all the way down to the bottom?" Pearl questioned in a slightly disgusted voice. She was unsure if she wanted to buy these pants it just wasn't her style.

"It's the latest fashion trend." Sydney answered in excitement. "You don't like them do you Pearl?"

"I'm so used to ripped jeans that I don't think that I will rock any other jeans." Pearl sighed.

"Try these jeans on Pearl. Once you see yourself wearing them I'm sure you will like them. Besides it gives your butt a little boom." Passion said.

"Well I could try these on once."

"While you are at it try on these dresses and a few of these shirts." Amber suggested tossing Pearl all of the clothes that her friends picked out for her to wear.

"Woah." Pearl cried trying not to drop all of the clothes.

"Let me help you out there." Sydney grabs some of her clothes and walks her to the dressing room.

Sydney hangs the clothes on the hanger in the dressing room before letting Pearl try them on. Pearl hangs up the rest of the clothes and closes the door. She first tries on the diamond jeans and it wasn't a bad fit on her. She actually likes how the jeans fit her.

"Hey guys these jeans actually fit quite well on me." Pearl smiled turning around to examine how they look on her.

"Try the dress I picked for you Pearl." Marie squealed while jumping up and down.

Pearl tries on the sparkling red dress that Marie picked for her and boy was it stunning. There was only one problem it was the price tag. Pearl looks on the side of her a noticed the price of the dress.

"Umm Marie this dress is cute, fits well on me and all.. but this price is ridiculous." Pearl said.

"How much is it?" Marie questioned.

"92 bolts." Pearl answered.

"Oh that's not too bad." Marie thought.

"Marie my Dad only gave me 100 bolts."

"Oh.. that sucks.. maybe next time you could buy it."

"Yeah if it's still here."

"Come out of the dressing room, I want to see how you look in it."

Pearl came out of the dressing room.

"Oo girl spin around for me."

Pearl did a little twirl while striking a pose at the end.

"That's pretty Pearl, how much is it." Amber questioned handing her a few t-shirts to try.

"Too much."

"That sucks, it really fits well on you. Here try the other clothes the guys picked out for you." Amber said placing the clothes inside her dressing room.

Pearl looks back and noticed all the clothes inside her dressing room. "Okay this is way too much. I don't even think we are allowed to have this many clothes in here."

"Well we are breaking the rules today. Besides they don't really seem to care." Syndey mentioned coming inside the dressing room with Passion. "They get paid like fourteen bolts an hour."

Pearl's jaw dropped. "That's minimum wage here?"

"Yep 32 bolts is not." Passion added

"Oh my 7.25 dollars is minimum wage on my Home Planet."

"Oh my!" Passion was flabbergasted.

Pearl continued to nod her head up and down.

"Are you okay Pearl?" Amber questioned concerned.

"Lemme try the rest of the clothes on and imma meet y'all at the front." Pearl assured slowly closing the door.

Amber, Marie, Passion and Syndey watched as Pearl closed the door awkward like before walking off to meet up with the boys

"Well I guess that Pearl is going to get a job soon." Marie said.

"Duh she went nuts after we told her how much minimum wage is." Amber said.

"Hey girls." Mark greeted.

"You see the awesome Skid McMarx shirt I just brought?" Timmy bragged.

The girls had a blank expression on their faces.

"You know Timmy we can see." Syndey growled.

"Yes, yes enjoy it while you can because pretty soon yo-"

Passion walked up to him and squeezed his nibbles.

"Ow that hurts." Timmy snapped about to playfully hit Passion but misses.

"Timmy if you hit me." Passion warned.

"Alright." Timmy threw his hands up indicating that he was surrendering. He followed behind Passion who began to walk out of the store.

"Hey what about Pearl?" Mark questioned.

"She's trying on the clothes that we picked for her when she is done she will meet us out here."

Pearl's friends waited fifteen minutes before she came out of the store.

"Finally!" Timmy moaned. "What took you so long."

"Oh I don't know.. You guys gave me tons of clothes to try on." Pearl replied.

"Hey that wasn't us we only suggested for you to wear five pieces." Mark added.

"Oh its fine. I brought some clothes that cost me only 30 bolts total, I brought 3 shirts and 2 dresses."

"Let me see what you brought." Passion said snatching the bag from her.

"Girls really." Pearl sighed seeing the girls taking out all of her clothes and examining them like they never seen them before.

"Oh sorry Pearl you can have your stuff back." Marie said putting her clothes in the bag and handing her bag to her.

"So Pearl do you have a place in mind that you would like to go to?" Timmy ask her.

"Hmmm." Pearl thought as she looks at the stores around her. "I may have one in mind."


End file.
